Her
by Defeated14
Summary: AU: It's Regina and Emma enter high school freshmen at story broke high school. This story follows them through their freshmen year and the relationships and friends they make. I suck at summaries, so give it a try.
1. The Prolouge

So, this is my first Sawn Queen story. Hope you all like it! :D AU: Regina and Emma are freshman at Storybrooke High School.

* * *

I hear the bell go off, a smile lights my face. YES! I weave through the hall trying to get to the locker room so I can change. I feel someone jerk my backpack. I turn to see who it is. It's Her.

My stomach flip flops. She smiles and hugs me my heart jumps, "Hey" she says. I sink into her hug, "H-H-Hi," I stammer willing my heart to stop racing. "C'mon! We are going outside today!" she says. She grabs my hand and pulls me into the locker room. She understands how much I love when we are allowed to go outside for PE and run. I love feeling the wind in my hair, putting one foot in front of the other, the feeling that I can do anything, accomplish anything. I smile, I change as fast as I can. Emma is right beside me, chatting about her day. I love times like this. Just the in between moments in life that shouldn't be that significant but those are the ones I find most important.

"Regina?Regina?! REGINA!" Emma's voice jerks me out of my reverie. "Sorry I zoned out." I manage to mumble. "I noticed" she smirks, my heart rate increases a little bit. again she grabs my hand, leading me out of the locker rooms and into the crisp spring air. I close my eyes and smile as the wind caresses my face, content to let Emma lead me. I finally open my eyes and catch up to her, then her hand drops from mine. The warm skin turns cold from loss of contact. I resist the urge to take her hand again. As we enter the track area we see Coach in the center of the field and a few others milling about near him, we are early. As usual.

When we get to the center, Coach greets us, "You only have to do six laps today, you can get started if you want." Coach is a very gruff, buff man with a scraggly beard, a deep voice, and piercing ice-blue eyes. Some think he is intimidating, in reality he is a teddy bear. Emma and I nod simultaneously, and take off around the track. We run in silence as normal, only our heavy breathing keeps us company.

After we finish the six laps, both of us are breathing hard, Emm splits to go sit on the bleachers, which is weird because she normally jog around the track with me. She must need some time to herself. So I run on, I can feel her eyes following me as I start slowing my pace. Halfway around the track I sneak a peek over to her. My blood goes cold. Her head is in her hands. Trying to act calm, I finish my lap and walk over to her. "Emma? What's wrong?" I ask trying to keep the worry out of my voice. "Sorry I just couldn't keep up with you today."

I sigh. Thank goodness its only that! "It's okay Emma, I'll slow down for you." I smile. Her face looks like she is contemplating something. She abruptly stands and walks further up the bleachers. This is more than just keeping up with me. I follow behind her, eager to know what is really going on. 'Emma?" I call out, she doesn't listen. I grab her hand and turn her around, careful not to make her fall. I step closer to her, bodies touching. I feel the need to be close to her in order to show my worry. My hands cradle her cheeks, "Whats wrong?" I whisper. I look into her eyes, willing her to answer me. Pulling her face from my hands she turns around. A guts of chilly spring wind blows her hair. I see her shiver. Thinking I could give her some time to herself, I say "Hold on" and run down the bleachers. I feel her watching me as I weave through the many students on the field towards our backpacks. I spot her book bag, I open it and take out her red leather jacket that I say I hate but secretly love. Then, not caring if I look stupid, I sprint back to the bleachers as fast as I can.

I hand her the jacket and sit down and pat the seat next to me. She is still holding her jacket and looking at me curiously. "What?" I ask. "Why are you so kind to me?" she replies. I blink, looking to my feet. I wish I could tell her why. I wish she could understand how I feel. I wish... but you can't wish. Wishing only breaks the heart, and she won't like me more than a friend. Remember what Mother says, love is weakness, why should I give myself over to weakness? She is too good for me anyways. I sigh and look back up at her with sad eyes, and I know I can't lie to her. "Because I want to Emma. You're worth it." I see her blink rapidly a few times. Then she drops her jacket next to her and sits down on the bench. Now, her hands wrap around my face and I feel like she is seeing into my soul with her vibrant green eyes. My eyes drift down to her lips and then back up again. Her thumb rubs against my cheek. I close my eyes and lean into the touch. Suddenly I feel lips upon my own. My heart is beating so fast I think it has stopped. I kiss back, elated. Joy fills my entire being. My hands dive into her long, soft, blonde hair.

The kiss ends entirely too soon for both of us. Our foreheads lean against one another. "You are worth it too," a smile splits my face.

I hear a wolf whistle and cheering from the field. I hear Ruby shout "IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!" I laugh and duck my head into her neck, my face looks like a tomato. I hear her giggle and arms wrap around my side. I look up at her and nothing but happiness fills our eyes.

My phone buzzes from inside my pocket. I pull it out. A smile lights my face, I show it to her. She smiles and I kiss her again, the phone discarded beside me. On the screen is a message from my best friend, Katherine, of our foreheads together looking into each others eyes with smiles on our faces.

* * *

Please, Please, Please Review! I'm not sure if I should continue the story or if I should stop! What should I do?


	2. Chapter One: The Beginning

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS! Shit hit the fan I know that's nk excuse but I promise to be faster now. Anyways what do you all think? Like it? Don't like it? Review please! Thank you all soooo much.** and** I truly am sorry! **

My alarm clock goes off. I reach over and attempt to slap the top to try shut it off. I hit a body instead.

"OUCH! What the hell did you do that for?! That hurt!"

I chuckled as Kathryn tries to hit me back, but hit my pillow instead.

Hiding my real intent I tell her, "I knew you would sleep through the alarm and I didn't feel like being nicer and I don't want to be late the first day of high school."

She scoffs, "yeah right, you were just trying to turn the damn thing off and it's 630! We don't have school for like another two hours!"

"Whatever. You know it takes time to get ready! we don't want to look like bums our first day of high school!"

Kathy looks at me like I've grown two heads, "Again Regina we have, Two. Hours."

I scoff, get up and start getting ready, a couple of minuets later she gets up too, I smirk.

* * *

"Goodbye Daddy! Love you!"

"Goodbye sweetheart have a wonderful day! You too Kathryn!"

"Thanks for the ride and letting me stay over Mr. M! Have a good one!"

We quickly get out and walk to the doors of our new school, Storybrooke High.

I turn to my best friend, "Ready?" She nods and we start walking to the doors.

I feel someone push into me, and the next thing I know is that I'm on the ground looking up at a blond girl. I scowl at her.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to! I tripped and fell, which is a normal thing. Apparently I was cursed with two left feet. It gets-"

"Oh will you shut up and help me up already?!" I say, suddenly very irritated.

"Oh, um, right, of course."

I grab her hand and she hoists me up, _she's very strong_ I think, snapping my hand out of hers like I was shocked.

"Uhhh, here you go." She hands me my purse and book bag.

I take them silently and step around her.

She doesn't take the hint.

"I'm Emma by the way. Emma Swan."

I scoff.

"I'm sorry did I say something funny? I said I was sorry for making you fall. Can't you just get over it? I'm just trying to have a conversation here!"

With a spark of anger I abruptly turn around so that she has to stumble in order to stop.

"First off Miss Swan, I don't give a damn about your apology, next time please look where you're going. Secondly, I don't know if you have noticed, but I am certainly not interested in talking to you. So please stop now before I have to get ugly, you don't know what I am capable of." I turn around, planning on walking off. But I feel a hand grasp mine and pull me back,

Our bodies are so close that our noses are touching.

"Look girlie, I said I was sorry and that I didn't mean to knock you over. I feel bad about it. You don't need to make me feel like a dumbass, this is my first day here and I wanted to make some friends. I am SO sorry that I caught you on a bad day but you do NOT get to take it out on me. And please, you have no idea what I am capable of Regina Mills."

She walked off leaving me steaming in the hallway.

"Woah, that was fucking intense as hell." Kathryn muttered.

"Let's go." I turn towards our first class.

"What was that? Seriously, I haven't seen you get that worked up since your mom said you couldn't ride horses anymore."

I growled, I love my best friend but she doesn't know when to shut up.

"Leave it alone Kathryn." I snapped.

"Oh... You like her"

That stopped me dead in my tracks.

For the second time that morning I turned around to face a blonde.

"No I do not like her in the slightest, she aggravates me and she is a complete fool. Now let's get to class before we are late."

I stomp off.

I felt Kathryn was not behind me, so I turn around and look for her. Great, she talking to Emma. A growl leaves my throat. And a fellow freshman squeaks as if she's afraid, I turn and snap "oh get a hold of yourself." Then I strut to first period.

So much for starting the day off right

**A/N: what's gonna happen now?! Please review! Constructive criticism and ideas would be much appreciated! Thank you! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: A truce?

I strut through the classroom door stormily, still angry over the scene in the hallway.

_Who the hell does that little blonde think she is?! She thinks that she can just push me down, and apologize and, what, suddenly eat rainbows and poop out butterflies together? humph. _I scoff as I get my supplies out on my desk.

_Then she has the nerve- no- the AUDACITY to talk to ME in that manner?! This is MY town, MY turf. And then Kathryn... WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING?! I don't like that, irritating, maddening, stupid, self-centered, heroic, lonely, little twit. _I roll my eyes and take out my pencils, I hear shuffling near the door as I see students start to filter in. No sign of the teacher yet. _Ohhhhhh, Kathy and I are going to have WORDS when we ge- _My train of thought is interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Can I help you?_" _I snap.

"Yes actually you can. I need to get around you, but your stuff is a little bit in the way."

I look up, and see a skinny brunette with black combat boots, bright red skinny jeans, a high-low white shirt that shows a bit of her stomach, and to complete the outfit, a wolf necklace and bright red lips.

"Then just step over them!" I snap again.

Our eyes meet and we have an intense eye-staring contest, the room is now watching the exchange.

then suddenly we both laugh, I climb out of my seat to give her a brief one armed hug, "Hey Mills, long time no see." she questions as her eyebrow raises her eyes are a little accusatory.

"Yes, Mother thought it would be best to go to France this summer, she wanted to see how the new company was going." I say sarcastically, we both know that Mother just wanted me away from here, and Daniel.

Ruby nods in understanding, "Alright, well no harm done then, for a second I thought I was going to have to get into a fight with you for not talking to me all summer." she shrugs and sits in the seat next to me.

We start to chat then are interrupted by Kathryn's loud voice, "Regina move your crap so we can sit behind you!"

My head snaps toward her "We?" I look behind her and groan, just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse. "_You." _I say vehemently. "What are you doing here?"

She rolls her eyes, "Same thing as you Your Majesty, going to class." She takes her seat next to Ruby, "Hey there Rubes!" and they bump fists.

"You're friends with HER?!" I ask Ruby.

she smirks, "Well, duh! Emma's pretty cool when you get to know her. Just because she was born with two left feet doesn't mean she's not cool. And plus, her mom works here and gets me out of detention!" she chuckles.

I growl _Great. This is fucking fantastic, all of my friends love her, which means I'm going to have to deal with her now. _Before I have time to retaliate, the teacher walks in, "Hello class, I'm Miss French and welcome to Honors English One, please take out your notes and we will get started!"

I turn and glare at her, and she smirks back.

_This day is NOT going as planned._

* * *

"Gina, what are your classes for the rest of the day?" I hear Ruby ask.

"Honors Biology One with Mrs. Blanchard, Honors World History with Principal Gold and Advanced P.E. with Coach Leroy."

"Oh! We have P.E. together too! What about you Emma?"

"Um, lemmie see." She replies. I scoff, _of course she doesn't have her schedule memorized. _

"What the hell is your problem Princess? what the fuck did I ever do to you? Yeah, I accedentaly knocked you down, but that's no reason to be an asshole towards me! Jesus."

I glare at her for minute wanting to scream _She doesn't know me and how she doesn't know what I've been through, what I go through everyday, how my only sanctuary is my school, my friends, which has now been disrupted because of her!_

"Don't call me that." I say, so mad, that I'm calm.

She stands closer to me, "What are you going to do about it _Princess_?"

I take one step closer so that are noses are touching, and something deep within me stirs, like a monster waking from a deep slumber. "I will make your life a living hell."

"Try, I beg you"

Kathryn grabs my arm and pulls me to her, "I have History and P.E. with you Regina!" I see Ruby start to talk to Emma as well.

I roll my eyes, "I know that Kathryn, we already exchanged schedules!"

I hear her chuckle behind me and say "Looks like we all have P.E. together Princess."

I groan, _This is going to be a long day. _

"My sentiments exactly Princess." Emma says as she turns and walks away. I watch her as she continues down the hallway, strong and confident, her hair catching the sunlight through the window.

_Fuck ME! _I think, _wait what? _I stop in the middle of the hallway, Kathryn bumps me shoulder. I turn towards her, and see the smirk on her face, and her amused eyes. I knew I've been caught staring.

"Don't. Even. Start." I growl as I leave her behind

All I hear is her laughter.

_Dammit. _

* * *

The bell rings for fourth period. I groan. I make my way toward the gym locker rooms as slowly as possible, and breathe a sigh of relief when I find that she isn't there. Kathryn and I quickly change clothes and enter the gym. The coach is already talking.

"So that's the plan for the rest of the week, now let's get started!" everyone starts heading outside towards the track. I spot Ruby in the crowd I cathc up to her and ask, "Hey what are we doing?"

"HOLY SH- Regina! Don't scare me like that!" I smile and hear laughter behind me. I turn around to see Her. My smile turns into a scowl, head turning back to Ruby who continues, "we are just doing physical tests, today we have the mile run." My face lights up again like Christmas has come early.

"YES!" I yell, making several heads turn. "Sorry," I mumble. Again I hear Her chuckle, I roll my eyes.

As the class comes onto the track, we start stretching, after about 5 mins, the coach lets us start. By the second lap, everyone is walking except Emma and I who is frustratingly running next to me.

"Can't you run somewhere else? there's a whole track, you don't need to run next to me." I snap.

"Back at you Princess." Her voice sounds a little breathy.

"Stop calling me that. I'm not a princess. No where near" I say, my voice sounding strong and sure.

"I'll stop calling you that if you forgive me for accidentally pushing you over this morning. Or agree to be civil to each other." She says.

I scoff "What is your deal? why are you trying to be my friend all of a sudden? Who do you think you are? Some type of hero? A savior?" I ask, the bite is still there, but I'm genuinely curious.

"Look, I know when people are suffering, and yeah, I want to help. So sue me." she shrugs, her breathing becoming more labored.

I thing for a minute and say what I wanted to scream to her this morning, "You don't understand what I've been through, what I go through every day. Sometimes people are beyond saving Savior." and with that I speed up and leave her in the dust.

* * *

I walk into my house with my gym clothes still on, sweaty from this afternoon's run. "Hi Daddy I'm ho- Mother" I let out a surprised squeak.

"Regina, do not talk like that, it is not ladylike, and for _God's sake what are you wearing? _How are you going to find a decent man willing enough to take you if you are dressed like that? Really, dear, I don't understand you sometimes. Go upstairs, when you are in the presentable, Killian Hook and his family are coming over for dinner."

"But Mother I don't like Killian!" I whine, maybe this time she will listen.

"Regina, darling, please be reasonable. The Hooks are very well known n this town and have a lot of power. One day when you run and become Mayor of this town you will need support and the Hooks can give you some." She stands up from her chair and walks towards me and holds my jaw in her hand. "I am only trying to help you, Killian will inherit the Hooks business one day and you will need him on your side. Please do what I say darling or there will be consequences."

"But Mother, I don't want to be Mayor I want to be a ranch owner. It will be on the hills and there will be a stable and horses, and maybe a viney-"

A hand connects with my cheek so hard that it knocks me to the floor, tears sting in my eyes.

"Enough! Too long I have dealt with your nonsense, Regina. It's high time that I do something about it. I've tried to keep you from these delusions, I stopped letting you have those horse lessons with that boy you were so infatuated with. I even made him and his family move to Texas, for no small price. I've tried everything to make sure that you understand what you are going to be, but you keep rebelling against me! I had to punish you, if you would stop thinking all of these dreams, and just do as I ask we can b a family, we can be together. All I ask for in return, is you listen to me, do you understand Sweetheart?"

I nod, tears trailing down my cheek.

"All I want for you Regina, is for you to be powerful. That boy was making you weak, that's why I had to send him away, love is weakness Regina, I thought you knew that." She sighs, "Now, pull yourself together, go clean up, and get ready"

"Yes, Mother" I get up, grab my bag and start to go up the stairs, "Oh, and Regina," She calls "See to it that there are no red spots on your face, I think you need to see a doctor for your eczema again" I nod, accepting her story for the red hand print on my cheek. I run up the stairs close the door and fall against it silently sobbing.

_She doesn't know what I go through everyday._

* * *

**A/N: Thank You for all the reviews! Please, Please, Please post more even if it is just to tell me what a sucky writer i am and how to get better. I'm trying to be better at posting! thanks you guys! ONCE STARTS BACK ON SUNDAY! :D**


	4. AN

**Hey guys, sorry this isn't another chapter! I'm working on one right now but I need a little help. You see, writers block sucks. Majorly. **

**So I find myself in need of a beta to bounce ideas off of, and to make sure that the story is realistic and makes sense and you know grammar and things. **

**SOOOOOOOO... Any of you want to help? Please PM me if you do, I would be ecstatic! **

**Thanks for everything you guys, and please review, I need some constructive criticism. **


	5. Chapter Three: The Deal

**A/N: I know! I know! I'm super late posting, but it's up now! **

**Thank you to my new bffl Brooke! You're AWESOME! **

**and thanks to all those who offered to be my beta! I have one now! Yay! **

**So the Writing in italics is a flashback, so don't get confused! **

**And please Read and review! THANKS! :)**

* * *

My eyes open slowly. I take in deep breaths. After I get my bearings, I get up and walk over to my window and watch the sun come up over the backyard as I stretch to remove the sleepiness from my limbs. I smile, content. This is my favorite time during the day. Just to be alone, be at peace and listen to the birds, the little crickets and all the other sounds of nature. Well at least until the rest of the world wakes and sweeps me into a cacophony of noise and busyness! I sigh, after a few more minutes of peace, I start waling to the bathroom to start getting ready.

_Everything will be okay_ I think suddenly I stop. I look at myself in my vanity mirror, my hand raises to my still pink cheek. The tears start to flow again.

I move into the bathroom, drying my eyes, ready to face the day, because I have to. Because if I don't keep busy, I'll break.

_Everything will be okay. It will all be okay in the end. It has to be._

* * *

Noticing the time on the clock, I dartdownstairs and start making myself some toast.

"You should stop eating so many calories Regina really, it's not healthy darling"

Startled, I drop the knife I was using to butter the bread with. Frozen with my head bowed I answer, "I will Mother."

"For gods sake Regina, don't just stand there, pick up the knife! Honestly child, I do not know what has gotten into you lately!"

"Yes Mother." I pick up the knife and place it in the sink, taking a deep breath. Slowly I start gathering my things.

"Mother I have got to go, I will be late. I will see you when you return home." I walk to her and place a kiss on her cheek. "Goodbye Mother."

As I turn to leave she gently tugs my wrist willing me to turn around. "I did not get to say this to you last night, but I am proud of you darling. The hooks are simply in smitten with you! Congratulations my dear." Taking my chin in her hand, and examining my cheek she continues "We really need to get your skin looked at Regina, it isn't becoming of you." My blood runs cold at the evil, and gleeful glint in her eye.

"Yes Mother" I say as I walk out.

The toast is still on the counter.

* * *

Trough out the day, I only act enough to seem normal. But my smile doesn't meet my eyes, and my laughter is forced. I have to be puled out of a reverie multiple times. When asked about my cheek, I just say that my eczema is acting up. Everyone buys my act.

Except Swan.

_I arrived at school later than I normally do, and rushed into the classroom. most of the students were already there. _

_"Regina! Is everything okay?" Kathryn asks. _

_"Yes, everything is fine Kathy, I just slept in a little late." I say, my eyes telling a different story. _

_As I put my stuff down I could feel someone staring at the back of my head, and I turn. _

_Her eyes are unbelieving and her eyebrow is arched, daring me to challenge her. _

_Not having the energy, I just sigh and sit down. _

_"Prin-" _

_"Okay class, please pull out your homework and book, and we will get started!" _

_I sigh, thankful I was saved by the teacher. _

_After class, I tell Kathryn and Ruby to go ahead, because I needed to talk to Ms. French. _

_Really I just wanted a few minuets to myself. _

_As I'm walking out of the classroom, I hear "Finally, I was wondering how long you would be Princess." _

_I groan, "Can't you just let me be today. Please" I beg. _

_She looks at me amused then her face falls, "No, No I won't. Look Princess, no matter what you told "Kathy" I know the look on your face. I could see how your shoulders sagged when you thought no one was looking, and the look on your face when you picked up your pencil after it 'accidentally' fell. I saw the tears in your eyes. I KNOW you are not okay, and for some reason you won't tell anyone. Maybe its so that you won't look weak, maybe you're afraid." she shrugs, "It doesn't matter the reason. But since you won't tell, it falls to me to be here for you because no one else is. NO ONE should go through stuff alone. And I know that the red spot on your cheek is not eczema like you told Ruby it was. I know that because I've had a million spots like that when I was growing up in the foster system. So. No princess, I won't leave you alone. Not today. Not ever." By the time she's done she is breathing rapidly. _

_I finally remember to breathe, fear coursing through my veins. How could she read me so well?! Panicked, I glance into her eyes before I bolt down the hallway with tears in my eyes willing her to not follow me. No one has noticed be-_

My musings are interrupted by the bell. Wonderful, time for fourth.

* * *

"6 laps today." The coach grunts.

"Coach Leroy, are you gonna time us?" a girls voice rings out.

"What do you think kid?" with a roll of his eyes, he motions us to go outside.

"Coach Leroy? More like Coach Grumpy, jeez." I hear her mumble. Kathryn and Ruby snicker, I even crack a smile (not letting anyone see of course).

As soon as we were warmed up, Coach had us running.

Correction: the rest of the class was walking. I was running...

I felt someone star running beside me.

...Her.

"I don't want to talk to you, _Savior_" I vehemently hiss, hoping to scare her off.

She chuckles, "Using venom to scare me off? Nice try, I've used that one before too. Besides, you don't have to talk, I am going to share a story with you.

I quirk my eyebrow, intrigued.

"So, as you probably know, my real mother teaches here, you actually have her. Miss Blanchard?"

My eyes widen in surprise, and She catches it and chuckles.

"I know, crazy right? Well, it wasn't always like that. I actually grew up in the foster care system until I ran away, 2 years ago. I got into some trouble, ended up going to juvie for a bit. I know crazy right? But that's a story for another day. Anyways, so like I said i grew up in the foster system. At first it wasn't that bad, I mean for the first three years, I lived with a great family, but then they had a kid of their own and got rid of me. So I got switched to another home, this one wasn't so great."

She huffs breathing hard, I gradually start to slow my pace down. She smirks but doesn't say anything.

"This new family I got placed with was, well, brutal and really only wanted me for the check I got them. Now, at first they were super nice, friendly, and doting parents. But one night I peed the bed, I mean I was four! So I got up and walked into their bedroom and woke them up and told them what happened, and it was like a switch went off. The dad started to yell at me saying I was an ungrateful, dirty rotten little girl, no wonder my parents abandoned me he said. As he was saying this, the mom was cleaning up, after she was done she said I was a naughty little brat and brats had to be punished, so she woke up her two kids, my foster brothers. She made them watch her as she hit me with a belt until my backside was raw. Every time I sat down, I was in excruciating pain. The next day, they all acted like nothing happened, and didn't let me go to school for a whole week because I "had a fever" and then complained to my agent that I was too hard to deal with and I got relocated again," she scoffs and shakes her head as if she is trying to shake away the memories.

"So Princess, I know what you are going through, I don't know exactly how you feel, but I know what you are going through. If you want to tell everyone else how that mark on your cheek is eczema, fine! But don't lie to me. Don't pretend with me. And don't worry, I'll keep your secret. But if it ever gets too much at home, then you come to mine okay?"

I look at her flabbergasted. She sees my expression and suddenly stops, grabbing my arm and turning me so that I'm facing her.

"Regina, I'm serious. I don't care if it is two am, you can come over anytime. No one should go through this alone, and I sure as hell won't let you either. Okay? I know we aren't very good friends or anything, and when we are in ront of people we can still act like enemies if you want, but when we are alone, be real. Don't be Princess, be Regina. Oh, you can a call me, I had Kathy put my number in your phone, look under Savior." she smirks, I chuckle, tears are stinging my eyes.

Then I do something crazy, I engulf her in a hug. I close my eyes, for the first time in ages, feeling safe.

"Thank you, no one has noticed before. Thank you" I whisper.

"Well now someone does, and is here for you now." she whispers back.

I pull out of the embrace, and she sticks out her hand, "Deal?"

Not shaking her hand, I smirk "Deal, now are we going to just stand here and chat, or are we going to run some more? The walkers have already passed us, and I really don't like loosing." I turn and start to run again. I hear Her laugh and catch up to me, our eyes meet and we share a smile.

_It will all be okay._


	6. Chapter Four: The Realization

After that day on the track, Emma and I started to become friends. As the weeks flew by, we became closer and closer and spending more and more time together. So much so that both Katherine and Ruby started feeling left out.

"Reginaaaaa! Pllleeeaaaassseee? We haven't hung out in forever! You're always with Emma," I open my mouth to protest but she keeps on going "which is not a bad thing, but we miss you!" Ruby is nodding her head in agreement.

"I have not! We hang out all the time! Not even a week ago we went to dinner together!"

"No you didn't, because Emma's mom wouldn't let her, so she asked you to come over and you said yes." Ruby interjects.

"Then two weeks ago we went to the mov-" I start

"Mhm, no you didn't, Emma needed some help with math at the last minute," Kathryn replies.

"What about a week and a half ago when we went for a walk together in the park?" I ask, getting defensive.

"Didn't we leave like 5 minutes into that because your mom called and said that I left some stuff at your house?" Emma says as she sits down at her desk.

Ruby and Kathryn start laughing while I glare at her. She raises up her hands, "Look, don't shoot me, I'm just trying to get into the conversation."

Still chuckling, Ruby jokes, "See? Even unknowingly Emma agrees with us!"

"Wait, what did I just get myself into?" Emma asks looking very scared.

_As she very well should be. _I think before I huff and say, "Ruby and Kathryn asked me to go with them to see the new Cinderella movie this Friday, and I said that we couldn't because we were working on my project that day. Then they accused me that I've been spending all of my time with you and haven't "hung out with" them lately."

I cross my arms expectantly. I look at Ruby and Kathyrn with my "I told you face" on because I know Emma is going to agree with me.

I hear Emma shrug her shoulders, "Well y'all are right, we could spend more time with you guys. I mean we haven't been the greatest friends lately." she says.

"What?! How could you agree with them? We haven't been spending that much time together Miss Swan." I glare.

"Woah. Don't "Miss Swan" me _Princess_. You know we have, you were just saying that two days ago! You said, and I quote "I think Kathy and Ruby are getting mad at us because we are spending so much time together without them. Maybe we should hang out with them more." So, There!" She ends with a determined look on her face.

"Wow, you guys are acting like a couple…" Kathryn wows.

I roll my eyes, "Please Kathryn, this is no time for your jokes, Emma and I are just having a friendly conversation." I grate.

"I don't think she's joking, you two really are. I mean: you spend a whole bunch of time together, you spend all of lunch together, helping each other with classes you don't even have, y'all are always talking even in class or texting, you got mad at her because she wouldn't agree with you which caused your first fight, and the way you two look at each other! Jeez, it like y" she counts off.

"Enough!" I say, "Emma and I are not a couple, nor will we ever be. If you hadn't noticed, she is a girl. And if you were too dense to notice, so am I! Another thing, even if I liked girls, which I don't I could do better than Emma" I scoff, turning around in my seat.

I hear the girls gasp "Reg-" Ruby starts.

"Leave her alone Red, it's fine. Just let her be." Emma interrupts.

I can hear the dejected tone and can see the hurt face in my head. I feel, almost, guilty. _Why would I feel guilty? I have nothing to feel guilty about. All I did was tell the truth, I am not into girls, nor will I ever will be. _I raised my hand, "May I please go to the restroom?" Miss French nodded and as I was exiting, I heard a conversation.

"Hahaha, looks like Regina and Emma are having trouble in paradise!" Killian Jones said to his friend Smee. Both started laughing. I stopped, I looked at them and then at Emma, who was looking at me with a sorrowful expression on her face. "_Sorry"_ She mouthed. I just shook ,y head and walked out the door. I don't like her. I don't.

_But there was that one time…_

"_UGH! Just forget it! I'm never going to be able to understand this, so why even fucking bother?!" Emma huffed and layed down on the bed. _

"_Emma!" I exclaimed. _

"_Regina!" She copied. _

_I huffed "One: Language. Two: It's just long division!" _

"_With equations Regina. Equations." She deadpanned. _

"_Oh stop acting like a baby!" Turning back to the book and paper on the bed, I continued "Now, all you have to do is tak-" I was silenced by a pillow hitting my abdomin. I stopped, and turned, Emma had an amused gleam in her eye. _

_I smiled devilishly at her "You have no idea what you just started.." As I watched her face drop I picked up the pillow and started whacking her with it.. _

_Soon it started to turn into a full out pillow war. As we were happily pummeling each other, one of her blows struck me particularly hard, and I started to fall off of the bed, I grabbed her hand to try and stop myself from falling, but she just fell with me. _

"_Oomph!" I exclaimed, wind getting knocked out of me. _

"_You okay?" Sh whispered, I could feel her breath on my cheek. _

_Suddenly, I was hyper aware of our position, out legs were tangled, the length of our bodies pressed against one another, my hands on her hips, her hands on either side of my head, holding her up, the soft tinkling of her hair on my cheeks. I could feel all of her curves against mine, and it felt… heavenly. I look into her eyes, then my eyes travel down her face to her lips, then back up again. I hear her breath hich.._

"_Emma…" _

_She starts leaning in, I start to pant as more of her body comes into contact with mine, I can feel her breath on my lips, my eyes close. So close I think. My head tilts up, waiting, seeking. I can almost feel her lips on mine- _

_Then the door banged open, and we split aprt as if we are on fire, _

"_Emma, MM wants to know if you want-" Emma's little foster brother Henry stops and looks at us suspiciously. "I thought you were studying?" He asks. _

_Emma shrugs her shoulders, "we were but then I got frustrated, and like a fucking idiot I hit her with my pillow. I got my ass whooped." _

_Henry laughs as I feel my heart rate start to go down, "Emma" I say exasperatedly, "Language" pointing to Henry. _

_He scoffs, "Please, I've heard worse 'Gina." Turning to Emma he says "MM made cookies. Double fudge. If you want them," then he turns and sprints down the hallway laughing. _

_Emma and I turn to each other and jump up running after him. _

_As soon as I sit down at the table, my phone rings, "Hello?" I say laughing at Henry's antics. _

"_Regina? Where are you? Why are you laughing?" _

"_Mother! I-I-I'm at Emma's, I am helping her study remember?" _

"_Since when does studying require laughter? Honestly, Regina, can you not be serious for once?" _

_I can feel the blood draining from my face, "We were, but we took a break because Miss. White made cookies." _

"_Mary Margaret White is Emma's mother?! Oh! Good for you darling! You know Senator White is Mary's mother? You know, he will certainly help you when you run for mayor. Good for you darling, I am glad you are finally accepting your future!Now figure out a way that you can stay over for the night! I have to go now darling, I love you." _

_Before I even had time to respond she hung up. With a sigh I put my phone back into my pocket. Emma reaches over and encompasses my hand with her own, her thumb lightly tracing patterns on my skin. A warmth blossoms in my chest and I smile at her. _

My breath speeds up as realization hits me.

I like Emma Swan.


End file.
